


The World Needs These Heroes (Overwatch x Reader)

by Gipper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fighting for affection, Fluff, Hey Törbjorn and you it could happen, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M, Omnic Crisis, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance, Sadness, Sexual Content, You've seen one of these stories before so you already know what's gonna go on in this story, character x character sometimes, happiness, what else is there to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gipper/pseuds/Gipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey. :)</p><p>So I just joined this site and I needed to fill the void of my hobby that was once writing, since I rid myself of my Wattpad account. </p><p>Anyways, Overwatch took over my entire life and the lives of many people. I love this game so much. It's so clever and fun. I mean, if you don't like this game....then what you doing here??! >:(</p><p>Lol jk. But yeah. This game is addicting.</p><p>I made this because I need to start getting back into writing, which I've missed so much in Wattpad. Hopefully, this site won't be complicated.</p><p>So just sit back and read these short stories, which is pretty much my life C:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SAKE! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open. This is how I do it on Wattpad and this is how I'll do it on here. I actually will try to re-write the stories I had on Wattpad, but it's been too long lol.
> 
> But yeah. Requests are open! <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> No ones gonna read this ;-;...

Hey. 'Velcome.....to the gun show :3

Get used to quotes cause you'll be hearing them A LOT when you're with me. :)

Request if you'd like. Although I'll be re-writing stories I had on Wattpad, but hey. If people request more Soldier x reader, it means more SUGOI scenarios to think of the dada ;)

Lol jk jk

Don't know what else to say, but hope you comment, like, share. Oh god I just turned it into more of a YouTube ending ;-;.... But you know what I mean! :-(

So do all that good stuff.

Btw, could someone explain to me how Archive Of Our Own works? Since I'm new to this site still. It would be greatly appreciated and A-MEI-ZING (;}) of you to explain it to me lol.

But seriously, it will be greatly appreciated.

So for the happy, inspirational, good and fun times, listen to this song by one of my favorite artists, Sia:

https://youtu.be/JwDO7VUZ8Fc

That's all for now folks! :)


	2. A/N: thanks a lot

Omg. Thank you guys so much. I know this isn't a chapter :(. But I want to let you guys know that I am overwhelmed with schoolwork and don't do this. This is what happens when you finish an essay on the day it's due. :( very stressful

So, that also means I won't be updating...but try to enjoy the anticipation >:3

Bai bai, for now! ~ <3

-Author-chan


	3. Time to Reap (Reaper x F! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now in your late 30's and living the life of an ordinary woman. Or so people think. You're a veteran of Overwatch and a cherished friend to some. But under that gentle and jubilant cover, you hide your darkest secret.
> 
> After Overwatch disbanded, you watched as you watched your inamorato, Gabriel Reyes, slipped away from you as the bombing occurred, leaving you distraught and lost.  
> You tried so hard to forget what hurt you, but even in your slightly-old state, it can't bear it no more.  
> Many memories flood back of you and Gabriel and you are found in your secluded home by a powerful man. One that you knew had the potential to hurt you as he did love you from your past.
> 
> What would you do, when at this moment, you get to see what was once someone you loved, now turned into a mist-reformed evildoer?
> 
> (Btw, inamorato is an Italian word for 'a male lover'. Just thought I'd do something different other than the regular words you'd use....eh. :( )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song: What Is Love by V. Bozeman
> 
> https://youtu.be/NU1vc9AvosA
> 
> (I will have this as something extra, which will be a song related to the chapter.)
> 
> I'm so fucking sorry for that wait...omg, the time I get this chapter up, people have already moved on to other books ;-;.  
> I was so busy with school and my life, so I couldn't do all this. I understand if you're mad, but since I'm trying to get back into writing, as well as my daily things I do, this is coming last. I can't express how fucking sorry I am....but I bet you're tired of hearing me talk, so I'll just get to the story.

You roamed the deep abysses of the dark apartment complexes in h/t. You were just on your way home from your normal job as a assistant at a boring journalist job. You yawned tirelessly and smacked lips, while rummaging through your purse for you house key. You struggled in that tight and uncomfortable long-sleeved shirt and a business skirt--high. You also was wearing a pair of pumps. You didn't know why you owned these clothes, but it was required of your job, so you decided to oblige. You kept opening and closing your e/c eyes, trying hard to evade sleep. It was always like this; walking home alone, tired like a baby, and everything in your body hurting so much. For the past few days, memories hurt the body part you didn't defend the most: your heart. As your tired everything struggled to open the door, you yelped, almost falling to the floor. You sat up, straining and picked yourself up from the marble floor. You guessed fatigue took you before you could get to your couch. You slouched onto the deep couch and sighed in relief and relaxation. You opened your shirt buffoons a bit, being a little hot. You averted your e/c eyes to the night-stand you had by you. It only holds some cluttered items and a picture of people in it. Those people were you, and...... You furrowed your eyebrows in sadness and took the picture in your hand, effortlessly. Your young self was smiling big in the picture, as your arms were around and hugging Gabe's neck, your chest to his back, and on your tip-toes, trying to get up to Gabe's height. Gabe always had that memorable and sentimental look on his face: a blank stare with a big frown, turned around. You laughed quietly and smiled, looking at the picture as you recalled one moment you'd never forget....

\----10 years ago.....----

"Whohoo! Yeah!", Lena yelled in accomplishment. The three new agents, Tracer, Winston, and Genji were now officially inducted into Overwatch.

Angela, being the kind and welcoming soul she was, decided to throw a little get-together to celebrate the new inductees. Along with older members including Jack, Ana, and many others coming to congratulate them. You were in your early 30's and people still didn't know how you managed to age nicely, which made Mercy look old to the group. 

You stood next to Angela, smirking in approval and clapping softly. They deserved it. It's big for young adults their age to get a chance like this.

You looked on the scene. Everyone smiling, happy, getting along....and then there was Gabe.

You turned to look at your inamorato, who was just secluded from the happy crowd. You smirked smugly and raised an eyebrow, extending your lower arm to the event.

He looked down a bit, in a teasingly way, since he was tall and you were petite compared to his size, and rolled his eyes. You strolled up to him and interlocked your arm with his, smothering your face against his jacket arm. You heard a gruff sigh as he moved to touch your now-locked arm. You blushed comfortably and let out a tantalized sigh.

"I told you, Y/N. Don't even bother to bring me into this thing.", Gabe muttered.

"C'mon. Lighten up, Gabriel. You need to stop being a Debbie Downer on everyone's day."

"I should've never let you drag me into this."

"There you go again. You never have anything nice to say. Will you care to surprise me?", you said smugly, looking up to his scarred face. You let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Look, if we want to make this work, you've got to promise me not to lose track of what's important. Ok?", you said solemnly. Gabriel looked deeply with his dark fawn colored eyes, and put his hand through your h/c hair and touched foreheads with you. You kissed him on his cheek and put your head against his chest.

Gabriel's eyes were filled with awe and he put his hand around your head. For once in his life, unbeknownst to you, Gabe secretly smiled a little bit and 

You giggled. "Besides, everyone thinks that you're the try-hard edgy dad." You held your mouth, holding back the tears of joy and laughter. Gabe made a confused sound and smirked. 

"They think I'm edgy?"

"That's....not a thing to be proud of, babe." You giggled out loud, being slightly apathetic of Gabriel's feelings. Gabe rolled his eyes and spoke.

"But do you know what this means, babe? That means I'm your edgy papi." You blinked and made a loud 'huh'. Then you remember. Gabe never goes a day without teasing you or hitting below the belt on anything you had. But you knew he was playing. You were a few years younger than Gabe, so it made sense of what he said.

In realization, you playfully pushed him away, a bit hard, and made a hysterical 'pfft' sound. You guffawed a bit hard like Reinhardt, as Gabe smirked a smile (if that's even a thing :/)

"C'mon, big guy. Be serious.", you said out loud, as Gabe started to playfully make his arms around your waist, still making that smirked smile. "Now there's my ángel atractivo. I can't be serious when you come into my grasp.", Gabe purred in your ear, lifting your body up a little bit off the ground, leaving you on your tip toes. (Spanish speakers, please don't be offended :/) He tickled you only for a bit and you laughed softly, seeing that there was still a get-together. You tried getting out of your boyfriend's grasp, but he was persistent on you leaving. "Stop it. You're embarrassing me in front of the others.", you muttered playfully and a bit nervously, as he still held you close. You looked over to see the others not caring about you at the moment, but they will soon. "Then keep your moans down, love, and you won't have to." You blushed and slapped his forehead playfully. "You so stupid!", you said jokingly. Gabe smirked as you felt the movement by your neck Gabe still kept making love to you in the shadows, secretly letting his body do the talking and rudely not showing up to the thing you and Gabe were so generously invited to. "Babe, not here. Babe!", you yelled in the softest way possible, while still filled with laughter. Gabe went under and grabbed you, throwing you up and catching you in a somewhat dip and bridal style pose. You kept giggling playfully and lovingly, as Gabe growled into your neck, with his arm around your upper back holding you. Gabe let out a barrage of soft and lust-ridden kisses on your neck and cheek. "You're mine, bebé." You finally got him to stop the public love-making by pulling off his beanie, which made him got up and smirked, laughing genuinely. You giggled and went up to him, pulling his beanie back on his head. You then passionately kissed him deeply, your l/c lips melting against his rough, scarred one. It was intense. You let go and beamed at his confident expression, letting out a roll of your eyes and a titillated sigh that came along with it. "What did I do to have you, Gabe?", you smirked while whispering softly. 

\-----------------------------------------------

You were suddenly woken from your daydream as you heard little beeping sounds coming from your door. You moved around quickly in surprise, only to find that there was nothing. 'Wait. That sounds like the pulse bombs we used during the war.' You turned frantically towards the door and to your horror, it was a red beeping, and the next thing you knew that you landed hard onto the floor and yelled in pain. 

Smoke flooded the room, as you coughed and struggled for breath. You looked down on the wood to see a tall hooded shadow stand inside your doorway. How did the intruder find you? You kept yourself hidden for a decade and now an assassin finds you.

The haunting figure walks towards you and you struggled to get back up, with dust and aftermath from the explosion left multiple big tips and tears on your work shirt. You felt a big foot hit your head hard to the wood and a shotgun to your head. You then were dragged up by your hair and you yelled in unbearable pain, as talons and leather rubbed against you skin and hair, as while a white mask looked deep into your expression.

Great. It's this asshole. The man you once loved and cared for your whole life, is now a crazy sociopathic and psychotic murder. You opened your eye slightly, to see the haunting and very muscular and strong figure, holding you up by your hair, all dressed in leather and a cloak, only going by one name: Reaper. He leg go of your hair and you dropped weakly to the floor. 

The mask moved closer to your face, crouching and inches away from yours as well. "Isn't someone looking lovely as always." He laughed crudely as you swallowed and rage grew bigger.

"What the hell do you want with me Gabe?", you replied angrily. Reaper clutched you neck and squeezed it, choking you. You struggled for air and he raised you up higher. He sneered under that mask and began to speak. "I wouldn't be the one acting like that under your current circumstances."

You threw your arms down for him to stop, but he just held his arm up, letting you kick your legs and dangle.

"Where. are they?!", (Batman- I MEAN) Reaper

You grunted as you slid to the floor and smirked visibly as possible to tick him off. "I'd say go to hell, but I see that you, so-called 'went through it."

Reaper, unfazed by your snippy response, then pulled you up and kneed you in your stomach. You let out a strangled sound and gritted your teeth how much it hurt.

"I'm trying to be patient, girl." He pinned you to the wall, the black leather scratching up against your sensitive and hurting skin. His clawed-covered hand tried caressed your cheek, but you bite his finger hard

He shook his finger and chuckled, shaking his head and finger. "You were always a sassy one....Y/N."

You gasped softly, at the man you once knew muttered your name you thought he'd long forget. 

"I've see that now have your attention. We're you that surprised at that name? Never thought it would mean anything." You sighed in frustration, as he approached you once more. Without a moment's hesitation, he suddenly had his mask up, revealing the once want lips you craved so much 10 years ago, now purposefully and harshly kissing yours. You made muffled cries and grunts as 'Reaper' pulled your hair towards him, leaving you to not get away from the deadly kiss. You tried to push him off you, balled up fists of yours pounding against his chest. This was not a passion-driven kiss. Not the same one this man gave you years ago. The only means of it was to make you miserable and tease you of times before. And that seemed to only be the goal of your ex-lover. He let you go and threw you to the ground, helpless and sobbing very quietly. You shivering, moved your hand up to your wet lips and the lump in your throat got bigger as you thought of how horrible he had become. Reaper caressed his own and smacked them quite loudly for you to hear as he pulled his mask down. "It so good to know that your lips feel amazing all those years. It seems that you were just waiting for me." You grunted out pained breaths until the tears came crashing your down face and you looked up with angry eyebrows. "You asshole.", you spat furiously. Reaper still apathetically didn't care about your well being and picked you up clutching your arm and your back against the wall once more. "Now, I'll ask you again. Where are the others?" You shivered from the damage and told the truth. "I. Don't know...". He moved his head up in confusion. He grabbed your dirtied cheek hard and moved his head closer to yours. "Lying bitch." You winced at that insult for a second as he kneed you hard in the stomach again. You screamed, which the kneeing felt like salt on the wound. "I-I don't know anything.", you mumbled genuinely loudly. "We'll see after I give you more." For the next minutes, he broke you physically and mentally. More of their forceful and cruel unloving kisses to make you pain the memories of the past and the pain seeping through your skin in the most bad ways possible. You cried out as your legs gave out and slid down to the ground, the walls against your back creating friction and sensitivity to more pain coming. Sweat, tears, and dirt clouded your vision. You lay there will absolutely no hope and hopelessly laid there in defeat. Heh. And you were supposed to be the bigger person about this. You looked up to hear a shotgun cock and pointed to your head. "Even though you don't get any information, amor, oh how you and I will enjoy this." You shakily breathed out a long breath before clutching your tattered and ripped pencil skirt. You were ready to leave this life. You just wanted the opportunity to end it all. Without Gabe and who you considered your closest family ever, now lost and broken, what more is there to live for? 'I lived a good life. Just needed to end sometime.....why not be with Gabe as a murder-hungry sociopath.', you thought as you just faintly smirked. 'Man did my life suck.' You brace yourself for the impact as you heard the trigger click and closed your tired eyes. 'Anytime now, Gabe.' 'What's the hold-up?' Click! Click! You heard that sound for a long time. You opened one eye and was taken aback at what you saw. It seemed that the mercenary had such a hard time with the gun apparently. More like having a hard time with himself trying to pull it. He kept having shaking hands with the gun as he shook his head in confusion and growled in frustration. You batted your eyes and raised an eyebrow. You attempted to get up and stood across from Gabe's masked face looking down to his gun. "You can't do it." Reaper looked up in agonizing frustration. He growled and moved his fist up to punch you, but suddenly, you martial arts instincts kicked in and somehow you had the energy to hold his clawed fist, clutching it with nails digging into the leather of his glove. "You can't shoot me. And you won't. You never had the guts to kill me back then. You would never hurt me until near the end..So why is this 'you' so different from back then?" This time, you were the one smirking with the painful face of scratches and bruises covered your face, and Reaper being quiet and unwilling to talk. "So I see that you've become a coward as well. Hmm, never thought my own ex-boyfriend would get like that. Only...that you're not my ex-boyfriend, no?", you turned your back to harshly, brushing yourself off and buttoning back up your shirt, leaving the mercenary confused. "You're just a broken man. With only needs to kill. Have I known you've been hurting all this time...". You clutched the leather of his jacket-hood and pulled you closer to your chest. Not knowing what danger you would be getting into, you hugged Gaberiel, with even more sad furrowed eyebrows and tears streaming once more down your face. "I would've tried to save you from years of pain and loneliness...", you muttered through the big lump in your throat. Reaper winced and was confused. For the first time in forever, he flashed back to the past, gasping. He faintly began to remember his woman's smile and how much joy it brought him. You and him were mates for life, ready for anything. Until the destruction of Overwatch. He began to remember something dreadful that was the last thing that had happened between you two. And something that his old self would never forget and forgive himself for it. ~~~~~~before fall of Overwatch~~~~~ "What are you doing, Gabe?!". You had a very shocked and terrorfied look in your eyes. What's left of the base...nothing. No traces of your family, friends... Gabe glanced back up at you with that glance he always had. He walked up to you slowly and tried to solemnly grab you, but you pulled away fast enough. "Y/N, Jack and the others were trying to turn you against me. This is what they did to me and you!", Gabe yelled. You winced at the yelling, still in complete and utter shock. "W-Why would you do this Gabe?! Our friends, this is not like you. I-I'm going to le-". Smack! You yelped in pain as you felt a very hurtful palm strike your face. You tripped down to the rubble and gasped as it was none other than the man you'd least expect to hurt you. Gabe breathed heavily with his arm still up from the impact to your face. "G-Gabe....", you said through clenched teeth as your emotions came crashing down into a pile of depressed mush. "Bitch! You turned against me, too. It seems that our relationship between us was nothing but lies!" "G-Gabe, please stop...", you said covering your face with your hands. "Go. Leave! You were never anything to me. You were just an object for me to get laid! And you stupidly let yourself fall down that hole!" You stood up holding your cheek still heavily crying and making loud noises of deep regret and sorrow. You turned and ran as far away from that big area of rubble and ruin, going into hiding while still living that normal life. Having that horrible memory flood back into his head, Reaper clutched back with his talons together holding the silk of your work shirt. You could hear very soft muffles of what seemed like crying. You patted his back and smiled, still having tears again your face. "I'm so sorry, bebé. I'm sorry. Y/N. I'm so sorry. Y/N, Y/N..." You slid open your eyes in warmness and joy as you beamed. You had your Gabe back. Just for about 30 minutes, until he decided to Shadow Step away, leaving you smile genuinely in your apartment. You slid down to the floor and let out a long breath in passion. You smiled genuinely, something you hadn't done in the last 10 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch QUOTE(s) of the day:
> 
> Pharah- "Justice rains from abo-AHH!" *Ana kills Pharah*
> 
> Ana- "I think justice could use a little nap"  
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> Lol favorite interaction ever
> 
> So hopefully you're still here to read these words. Probably not but get ready, because you're gonna have to endure through a lot of my painful writing! :D
> 
> ángel atractivo is "sexy angel", but of course like many of these one-shots, these are from Google Translate. I have zero knowledge on Spanish, so Spanish speakers, if you wanna virtually pummel me, you can do it now.
> 
> This is my first time back into the fray, since I've never wrote in the last 3-4 months, so I'm a bit shaky on what I used to do.
> 
> But hopefully, you didn't cringe in disgust and see you on the flip side.  
> Also don't hate me : /
> 
> ~ Love, Author-San


	4. She Shoots, She Scores (Tracer x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Tracer's addition of the chronal accelerator. You are the boy/girlfriend of Lena, and your life takes a turn when she supposedly died from the Slipstream crashing. "Thing is.....game was rigged from the start." - Benny, Fallout New Vegas. You find your Brit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If no one gets that quote reference in the summary, then I don't blame you. Lol
> 
> Hey anyone who's reading this. I'm sorry for all the hold-ups, and I finally made a chapter by myself! : D
> 
> Hopefully, all my school-work can be done early, and I can write you guys. This is also on my Quotev, which I've linked to in the chapter before this one.
> 
> Check that out, maybe make an account (cause that site is amazing as well), and just maybe enjoy my craziness.

(Side note: I'm sorry to Ghosty toasty, who requested this. I know that I asked if you wanted a fluff or something, but I noticed that it made it the more complicated. If you really wanted a fluff, I will try to make it up to you somehow, maybe at your discretion. Idk why I made that comment, and hopefully you can forgive me :/. Ok, well, there is a bit of fluff halfway into this, so if you wanna read it, you can. Thanks for reading, Ghosty toasty! :) )  
"Y/N.....you...might want to hear this...they found Lena."  
Just now hearing that sentence a few moments ago, that was all you needed to make you run across from your workplace, all the way to the clinic on the other side of the Watchpoint.   
Almost out of breath, and also to know the fact that you dropped your work papers right on the ground when an agent said that, you were probably going to get written up. But you didn't stop for anything. Right now, you were focused on getting to Angela's health room as soon as possible.  
Hearing about Lena's death weeks ago...boy, did it have you ripped to shreds. You don't know what you were thinking, letting Lena on that accursed plane.  
At the moment she was going to board, the let down in here voice, the sadness....  
"You know how I feel about you. I don't want to lose my girlfriend in a fucking plane crash."   
"But what about how I feel?", Lena retorted back. You were aback. Woah...did not know Lena could have a commanding tone.   
"Look...Y/N, I have been dreaming of this, for my whole life. I've imagined myself and the things I could accomplish with Slipstream. Don't you want that for me?".  
She gripped your hand, squeezing it in assurance, like it was a promise she would take care of herself. God, you couldn't say no to this Brit babe.  
You groaned, rolling your eyes slightly. "Fine. I'll...meet you in my room."  
She jumped up and hugged you until your skin color was drained out, like in those hilarious old cartoons.   
"Thanks for trusting me.", Lena whispered, as you held her. She gave you a quick kiss, with quickness and passion.   
She gave the iconic salute she always did and switched her amber-colored lensed sunglasses on, running off towards the Slipstream.  
After your unit's captain, Ana Amari, gave you the two famous words that were responsible for shattering hearts into tiny pieces, you drifted away from your role in Overwatch.  
She was gone, and was the one and only person you've worked tirelessly for, and who was able to make you forget about the stresses of your job as an agent in Overwatch. Maybe almost your duty of protecting the country.  
You were deprived of sleep, days turned to weeks that felt like years. Eating was rare. Only once a week, you would be forced to eat something by Angela, because scolding you of the consequences for lack of eating.  
Lena would've been there....giving that heavenly smile of hers that would've gave anyone hope, happiness.  
But now, you let all that go. The future was ahead and you had no intentions on turning back now.  
When you started to enter the area, one of the assistant doctors told you that you would have to wait a day until you could see Tracer. You sighed mentally. Wow, they couldn't give an exception to the suffering boy/girlfriend?  
It wasn't really up for debate, so you decided to wait out till tomorrow. Maybe you could get a straight mind of what you would say to Lena....  
~ A day later... ~  
You arrived at the medical bay at perfect timing and saw Angela tending to Lena. Lena was unconscious, and you couldn't see her state.  
The medical bay was filled with a lot of white, fresh sheets covered the beds, with cabinets of medical prescriptions and supplies. What intrigued you was that her Valkyrie suit was displayed right next to her desk. Now that, is technology right there.  
You closed the door softly and moved towards the turquoise curtain. You pulled back to see Angela, who had her back to you. She was tending to Lena. You were nervous on how Lena's condition was.  
"Uh....hey, Doc--". As Angela turned around, you couldn't believe the state she was in. She had heavy bags under her eyes, partially ruining her beautiful eyes. Her hair was frizzed and messed up, still in a ponytail from the night before. She had a tired frown on her face, to which you were so used to the warm smile that greeted you everyday.  
She looked up with wide eyes at you and smiled groggily. "Hello, Y/N....".  
"D-Doctor, you look horrible."  
"I...could be better. You're free to see Lena...", Angela muttered, as she walked away towards her desk, grabbing her cup to make more caffeinated coffee.  
You turned to see Lena's condition. She was stable. Her eyes closed, she still looked cute when she slept. She was in a basic tank top and shorts. Really, the only real change was this......machine strapped to her chest. You sat on the chair next to her and held her hand gentley.   
You were confused about this technology at her disposal, which was on her chest. Just as you were about ask the doctors, she slammed her cup down and spoke in her exahusted German accent.  
"Chronal accelerator."  
Y/N glanced back at the German doctor, gripping Lena's hand. Angela looked down in disappointment as she yawned and continued.  
" Created by Winston.....made to keep time-altered beings locked to the present....".  
Y/N started to get irritated. "Just....what happened?", Y/N pleaded. Angela ran her fingers through her blonde locks, biting her fingernail slightly. she finally decided to tell you.  
"Y/N........we found agent Tracer. ...not how we expected to. When we found the Slipstream, we found it completely intact. But it was covered in rubble, and dirtiness. We identified Tracer inside the jet, but something about her wasn't right. We found that she disappeared in and out of our time."  
"What I'm trying to say is....that she had chronal disassociation."  
You widened your eyes in realization. So, this means that he won't be able to make contact with her? She'd just...disappear randomly?  
"But that was the good news. The bad news.....well, the surgery was, well, hard and painful for agent Tracer to handle. There was too much suffering that went into this machine. It will help her, but at the cost of I suggest that she not go into action until I deem her in good health again. That means...less seeing each-other and limited time spent...".  
You sighed and put your hands on your forehead. Angela rubbed your shoulder in sympathy. "I know you've just endured hell, but this is for the better of you...and Tracer."  
You nod your head in approval, as Angela rubbed your head, like you were a minor. "Now, I'm sorry, but Tracer must get rest. You'll get to see her later. Now....".   
Angela smiled and turned to you, which you looked back. "Get out there and try not to get hurt."  
You smiled and crossed your fingers in a promise and approval, as you let Lena rest her weary body.  
~ a week later...~  
Thanks god work only felt like a couple of hours, because this would be the first visit you'll ever get of Lena in a long time. You made sure to come in the morning because that was when Angela was done with her regular check up.  
You waited on one of the chair set up by the entrance of the medical room, which was supposed to be "the waiting room". Psh. More like "waiting line".   
You heard the door open with a creak and saw Dr. Ziegler. She was blindingly heavenly. She was strapped in her Valkyrie suit, with the wonderful shades of orange, red, and yellow covering the white blanket of armor that she had on. The wings were absolute, and she literally looked like a pure angel. She was harmonious.  
You blushed at her appearence, and quickly shook your head. She turned with her side swept hair in her signature ponytail, with a beam of pure glow shining right at you.  
"Why, hello, Y/N. You're are looking lovely today."  
You scratched the back of your head. "Hello, Doctor."  
"You are free to see Tracer. I wish we could chat, but I must attend to a call in the field. We'll talk later.", Angela waved as she glides quickly out of the hallway.  
You smiled at that very kind soul, and entered the room. An medical assistant was there to lead you to Lena's room, and she left you to your privacy.  
Taking a deep breath, you swept the curtains aside and gazed within. You gasped.  
Lena was layed there in the comfortable hospital bed, with bandages covering her upper forehead to where her hairline was. She has tables surrounding her, one holding food and another keeping things for her to do for when she might be stuck in a boring hospital bed.  
Tracer suddenly turned towards your way. Her amber eyes glistened in the glare and shine off of the metal tables, and her sun-shined smile made it all the more comforting.  
You dropped your bag that you carried around with you, and ran to Lena's side as quickly as you could. You embraced her touch deeply, taking in the smell of her like it was yesterday.  
She made that giggle that would kill nation by just hearing it the first time. God, you loved everything about her...  
"Ello love....", she whispered. "I missed you."  
You let out a satisfied smile, as you climbed into the hospital bed with the bubbly Brit. You interlocked your arm with hers, both of you looking up to the ceiling as you laid there. You glanced at each other and snickered, both of you did.  
You wrapped your arms around her tiny, but not skinny waist, and you massaged the back of her head, grabbing handfuls of her messy hair. She giggled and spoke out.   
"I wonder how you felt without me there to get you out of trouble.", Lena giggled as she put her face into your shoulder.  
You grinned. "Me? You should talk. Who was the one who told the commander that the one who "accidentally" caused Genji's sword to be misplaced in Angela's room? With a note reading "this one is for you, my love"?".  
Lena became giggly night girl in a second. "That was a prank."  
"Not to the commander, it wasn't."  
She hit you playfully, as you started to get grabby. Lena yelped and flick your nose, hard. You kissed her nose and nibbled at it for a while.  
She laughed, as you tickled her seriously. "Really? Stop it, Y/N. You play too much."  
You snickered. For the first time in weeks, you felt content. You had your love back. This is how it should be; no worries, just me and Lena, working for our relationship and the future. You let go of all your worries cause of this Brit.....an you couldn't be happier.  
Because....when she shot for you, she scored you forever.

(oh god, that ending was cheesy af ;-;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cherchez la femme..." - Widowmaker
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this one. This was totally by me, and I decided to do it on my own.
> 
> See ya, loves! : D


End file.
